ffthaifandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 12
Space Monkies, I have excellent news. The war is over, and this Walkthrough won, thanks to the brilliant strategy of me, BlueHighwind. Yes I am awesome. It all looked bleak back on Page 10. But then I remembered that in this universe there exists a power greater than any giant robot. And his name is Alucard. He wasn't that hard to conscript - all it took was selling the immortal souls of all my many Bizzaros. Alucard destroyed the entire Japanese mech invasion force with just a single dog hand. Don't believe his power? Go to Uncyclopedia and see his page. Wait that page has been deleted. Fuck! Well anyway, I still won. I mean, the Walkthrough won. Let's boogy in celebration. Oh yeah! Get funky! Oh yeah! Get funky! Thunder Plains (Still) Back on the main road, head South a bit but don't leave this area of the map. On the very Southeast corner of the map you'll find an X-Potion. Head straight North for a while until you find a Save Point. Use it, though I shouldn't have to keep on reminding you Space Monkies at this point. After you've gone North a bit longer, the game will stop. Yuna has a big surprise: she's going to marry Seymour. Alright I love weddings! Not as much as I love funerals but still weddings kick ass. Plus this news is sure to ruin Tidus's day. His defeat is my victory. Once the scene ends, run around the building to find an Ether. With that run North a bit until the road makes a sort of S-bend to the right. Go off to the right just above the bend to find a Chest containing 2,000 Gil. Now there's nothing left of interest in the Thunder Plains, just head North until you leave the area. Macalania Woods Though Macalania certainly seems much more peaceful than the thunderous road we just left, in my experience the enemies here are much more dangerous. I mean its still nothing too amazingly difficult, just remember that this place can be somewhat exhausting. Its also a great place for some level grinding before you take on the trials ahead. Also if you run into the Chimera enemy, be sure to use "Lancet" on it. For the trouble, you'll get "Aqua Lung" — perhaps the only useful Blue Magic in the whole game. And yes I know its called "Aqua Breath" in this game, but "Aqua Lung" is the FFVII translation. FFVII > FFX. Bitch on the discussion page if you must. Run up to Auron to watch yet another scene of Tidus's jealous whining. Auron steers clear of this whole argument — death is too short to waste it on this little prick. He patiently deals with the conversation and leaves at first opportunity. Much like myself when dealing with the friggin' retards at school: (u reeeed! dat's amazin', yo! - Random Fuckhead No. 9). Head on out and go forward as always. Be sure to Save, as you won't be able to Save again for some time. Head North up the incline and check behind a tree on the left to find a hidden Sleep Cait Sith (don't equip it, because Cait Sith sucks balls). Keep on going forward and you'll run into a very obvious Chest containing 2,000 Gil. Now go up and leave the first area. This next place is special in that its not just walking North in a straight line. Though its just as linear, but with lots of loops and twists. At the top of the first loop you'll find a Chest slightly hidden behind some leaves. It holds three Phoenix Downs. As you head along you'll run into Dona's sex slave, who has lost his master. Poor guy. Now continue up the straight and narrow path until you reach a weirdo dressed like George Washington with a Comanche war chief head dress. He or she will tell you about a little butterfly catching mini-game, which is really more trouble than its worth at this point. Though compared to the other mini-games in FFX its actually rather easy. You can win an MP Sphere though. Either way, head North to the next section. Behind another tree that looks almost exactly the same as the Cait Sith tree, you'll find a hidden Remedy. Run and around the bend, then the path will wind North again. If you took on the last Butterfly Catching Challenge and was victorious, you get another round here. If you win this time (and its not any more difficult) you'll win an Ether. Run out the Northwest exit. Save then head down the Southeast path to find the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XV (its invisible so you have to keep on tapping X''' to find it). Also be sure to talk to O'aka so that you can continue your mutually profitable business realations. Now head North until you're stopped by Auron. He has something awesome that he must so show us, so he smashes in a nearby tree to reveal a hidden area. Badass. Run up the path to find Auron and Yuna, but then a Boss decides to join the fun. After the fight you'll get a Jecht Sphere, which gives you Auron's second Overdrive. You'll also get to watch Auron's first pilgrimage, which unfortunately has a much more interesting cast of characters than this game. Well Square, how about a prequel? Now that would be awesome. Run South and return to the last area. Be sure to Save up before heading Northwest. Macalania Temple Talk to O'aka again for some purchases. Talk to the Chocobo guy for some more needless backstory. He's having a bit of an identity crisis and for some reason thinks that we're some kind of career service. Either tell him to be a Knight or Breeder depending on your gender. Men say Breeder, women say Knight. Say breeder and you get the chest behind him later. Enter Rin's Travel Agency and pick up the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XVI to your left. Be sure to Save. Also the area in front of the inn is an excellent place to level up. If you're having trouble with the next boss, some level grinding will help tremendously. Speaking of the next Boss, leave the Agency and head West. Yuna will go off with Seymour's Butler. But then the Al Bhed attack, if for no reason other than to jam another boss fight in. After the battle, Rikku negotiates with the Al Bhed dude and he goes away. Wakka's brain works just as slowly as it takes for Gainex to translate Evangelion Rebuild to English so he still hasn't figured out that Rikku is an Al Bhed. It takes Rikku to tell the guy before his six brain cells solve the simple equation. God what an idiot. Rikku totally owns the dipshit in a sparring match of logic (which isn't really much of a challenge, since this is Wakka we're talking about here) and so our Pilgrimage continues. One ice sled ride later, we're at the gates of the Temple. Oh joy! Open the Chest on the right side of the screen to find a Mega-Potion. Now run around the long ice bridge to enter the temple proper. Go up the stairs and talk to green-haired Alfred to get a Shell Targe. After talking to Shelinda, go down the Southeast path to find two X-Potions. Then take the Western path to find 5,000 Gil. As you try to enter the Cloister, some chick will annouce that Yuna has a controversial Sphere containing some really hardcore content. It turns out that Seymour murdered his father. Oh. Really.? You're. kidding. me.! I. did. not. suspect. this. at. all. What. a. shocker.! After the scene check behind the ice sculpture to find two Remedies. Talk to the dude in the corner to get two Hi-Potions. In the room on the left, the party has lost all its cheer. What a bummer. The guy in purple gives you an Elixir. Also the other human in green will tell you Seymour's whole life story. In the back of the room there's a Chest with three Phoenix Downs. The guy closest to the Chest will hand over an Ether. Now you can head up the stairs and enter the Cloister of Trails. Be sure to Save first, because the Trial ahead is tad bit more spicey than what you're used to. There's also a boss battle up there, so prepare yourself. What happens next? I know you're all on the edge of your seats, but you'll just have to wait for the next page of the '''Final Fantasy X Walkthrough!!! Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnn!!!!! Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough